Hey Brother
by amanda2887
Summary: Conclusion of Space Colony: Adam has his moment and they finally realize how much they all mean to each other.


**A/N: Ok so watching the episode Space Colony, I absolutely loved it. Since Adam isn't in Elite Force, I wondered if Adam was going to make it so I'm glad he did. I didn't change anything-Adam still lives. This was just written because I had a snow day and I love the bond that these three have. Sorry Leo isn't in this story, just because he was under the Triton App at this time in the episode. But enjoy!**

* * *

It was a given that he was the immature one in the family. It shouldn't have bothered him like it did when Chase confronted him about his maturity level. For your own brother to say that you're not friends is like a punch in the gut. No, he knew there was a time to goof off and there was a time to be serious and now was that time. When Chase and Bree discussed about the options with stopping the doomsday rocket, it wasn't about proving to them that he's not a complete idiot; it was about being the older brother and protecting his family. Chase had offered to wear the suit, but there's no way Chase could pull off that mission. No, it had to be him: he was the one who had super strength and would have the better chance at survival.

Bree had a sad smile as she helped him gear up and even though Chase had voiced his frustration he could still see that he believed in him. Fear entered his mind as he thought of what they had said about this mission possibly ending his life.

"I think I got it...But just in case tell me the whole thing again. I wasn't listening." Chase groaned in exasperation. "I was just joking around. Listen if I'm going to go out, might as well go out with a little humor. If I can save the planet, then that's all that really matters."

"That's not funny." Chase spoke somberly. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Adam's joke, it's just there was a very good chance that Adam wouldn't make it and suddenly Chase was filled with regret as he thought back to what he said to Adam earlier. "You can do this."

"Adam, you only have 4 minutes." Bree reminder her older brother.

"Listen guys..."

"You've got this. We'll be on the comm set and I know you can do this." Bree quickly tried to ease Adam's fears.

"Good luck." Chase nodded to his brother, to show his support.

* * *

Up in space, the stars never looked so beautiful he could somewhat see the rocket at a distance. This was it.

"It's going to be very difficult for you to see when you're up there travelling that fast, I'll help you navigate on the comm set." Spoken like a true mission leader, Chase had to be strong for his brother.

"And I'll monitor your vitals." Bree said surely. Yes, her brothers were annoying. But wasn't that siblings were for? To annoy you. They went on missions all the time, but fear definitely kicked in this time.

"Adam, are you ready?"

"Ready." Confidence filled his voice, this was his time. His family depended on him, the entire planet Earth depended on him. They've definitely had some close calls but this one was definitely the scariest.

"Wait, just in case you don't make it back, I want you to know that you were always my favorite." Perry shouted in her com, set. Adam smiled at those words " But that's not sayin' much."

"Engage thrusters."

"Uhh-" confusion settled in, leave it to Chase to use big talk. Why can't he just say 'the things that make it go'? "Got it. Engaging thrusters." He certainly felt like Iron Man at the moment as his speed increased.

"How are you doing Adam?" he definitely could sense worry in his sister's voice.

"I think I'm alright, I'm seeing stars. But that could be because I'm in space. "Bree enjoyed her older brother's humor.

"We have to hurry. Increase thrusters to 85%." As Adam increased speed, his body felt the weakest it had even been. "Ok 95%. Keep going . "

Adam worked his hardest at focusing moreso on the misson then his pain, although it hurt like hell. 'This must be what dying feels like.' Adam thought.

He could distantly hear his younger sister and brother discussing how his heart rate was going through the roof. For a brief moment, he was brought out of his pain when his younger brother asked if he was okay.

He groaned in pain "UHH, Yeah."

"Keep going you're at 100%" when Chase told him what level he was at, he honestly didn't think he could take any more. Chase and Bree could sense that this mission was too much for Adam as his groans and scream filled with pain voiced their comm sets.

"This really hurts." Adam's body felt almost like it was on fire. "I think I'm burning up." His breaths shortened, and his heart continued to race. When Chase told him to push it further, he knew this was it. He was getting closer, closer to the rocket and closer to death. "AHHHH"

As Chase talked his brother through his pain, he once more thought about what he said to his brother. He honestly couldn't imagine life without Adam. Yes, he wished to God right now that he could take back those words. But he had a job and right now Adam needed to remain focused. "You're almost there."

"Guys if I don't make it..." Pain continuing to gnaw at his body, he felt like goodbye was necessary. They deserved to know how much he loved them, and even if he did pick on Chase all the time, he was the best brother he could ever ask for. When they were introduced to Daniel, Adam teased Chase by calling him a disappointment. But truthfully, he had the best family. He hoped , Leo, Tasha and the others would be okay once they got them back to the Island.

"You're going to make it. " Chase was confident that his brother would be able to stop the rocket from annihilating Earth. Adam wasn't just physically strong but emotionally he was their giant teddy bear-always there to protect them when it mattered most. "You're almost there."

"Chase, it's too much! Make him stop." Adam ignored Bree's comment. He hated that Bree was scared for him, he wouldn't lie he was scared himself that he wasn't going to be able to complete this mission.

"Guys if I don't make it, I want you to know that your the best family-" suddenly he succombed to darkness. The end was coming and he knew it. His life flashed before his eyes: first time he ever went to school, the runaway train that they helped save, all the times spent with his family. They say life flashes by and it's the truth, it was like a blur of memories just rushed through his head. As his last moment came before him, he was grateful for his family and friends back home. When Mr. Davenport began to train them as kids for missions, he remembered thinking how cool it was going to be. Being a hero was scary, he remembered when Krane took over his father's mind and even back home when he threw Bree against the wall. Or when Giselle and Troy kidnapped Chase and came close to killing him. Even Leo had his close calls, especially now when Gao had Leo under the Triton App as well. They all had their fair share of memories they wished they could forget, but strangely they were memories that made them better, made them stronger. He briefly wondered what life would have been like if Leo never found them. Thank God he did!

Why is it that you don't appreciate what you have until you're literally at the verge of death? So many times he saved others, he just wish he could have saved the world one last time.

Bree and Chase listened to the static and watched Adam's vitals drop. No, this can't be happening. "Adam? Answer me." Bree and Chase exchanged looks of fear and denial.

"Something's wrong, he's slowing down." Bree's voice cracked as she further watched Adam go into bradycardia.

"No, No Adam. Answer me!"

Even Perry joined in with the pleas for the 'big guy to pull through'

When the machine showed Adam's heart flatlining, it was surreal. It had to be a glitch in the machine, Adam couldn't be gone. There's no way Adam was dead.

Chase choked up when he said the words "He's gone." Bree screamed out in pain at the thought of her older brother being dead. Perry was never one to comfort anyone, but even though she swore all the time how much those kids were a thorn in her side, she loved and admired them. So she placed a comforting hand on Bree's shoulder. After all, those kids brought out a different side in her. When they left Mission Creek High, she felt the need to follow them to the Island because in a strange way: she cared for them all, even Chase. Chase was saddened as he hung his head, it should have been him. Adam didn't deserve this and now the entire planet was doomed. They failed.

* * *

Adam was determined, he fought his way back. His family needed him, the world needed him. Yes the pain was unreal, but a whole planet was about to go Boom if he couldn't get it together. 'What's a little more pain?' Adam silently asked himself.

Bree began to cry until the most beautiful noise resurfaced: Adam's heart was going again. She brushed the tears away as she screamed in the comm set "Adam, can you hear me?"

Adam sighed, he was alive. YES, he was ok. That was definitely scary. " Yeah, Yeah I can hear you . Sorry, I blacked out for a few, but I'm back." Chase and Bree were both filled with joy. Chase was once more brought out of his sadness to focus once more on the mission at hand.

"We thought we lost you." Chase mentioned to his brother.

Adam smiled "You're not going to lose me that easily." There was absolutely no way, he was going to let his family go on without him. Yes, he may possibly never fully grow up. Chase would probably call it Peter Pan Syndrome...but truthfully he knew when to get serious. And there was still the rocket facing him head on. "Can you guys hold on for a second? I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

The pain was still there but he pushed past it as he geared towards the rocket. "I think I see the rocket. I'm pretty close."

Bree looked at Chase, this was it: it was do or die. "It's close to the Earth's atmosphere. We don't have much time. If you can't stop it, the entire planet is toast."

Leave it to Chase to be so grim, "I got this." Adam confirmed with more confidence then he had ever shown.

"You'll have to use your super strengh to hit it head on. The suit should protect you."Chase assured his brother.

"Ok here goes." It's time. There was so much he loved about Earth. The thought that ran through his mind was 'this could either be the coolest thing I've ever done or the dumbest. Wait, probably not the dumbest.'

Chase and Bree both listened to their comm set for almost anything to tell them that Adam was ok, the only thing they could hear was Adam's screams. They both exchanged looks of fear as they knew their time frame was closing in, softly nodding to each other that Adam could do this.

"Adam, Adam are you there? " Bree glanced at Chase, Adam's screams stopped. Was he ok? Was he gone? No, his vitals were still strong.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm here. I did it!" Adam was shocked at even himself. Chase was so ecstatic that he embraced Perry in a hug. A hug that they will both later deny ever happened.

"Oh, you know that other thing I always wanted to do in space. Mission accomplished." They all shared a disgusting look, Bree couldn't help but laugh. That's Adam for you!

When Adam returned to the space ship, they all forgot about Adam's space accident as they embraced their brother in a loving embrace.

"You guys really thought I was going to leave you? You guys need me more than you think."

"You're right" Bree said as she patted her brother's back " Don't ever scare us like that again!" She playfully slapped his arm. "I love you too much to lose you yet." She glanced over at Chase who was seemingly struggling with some thoughts of his own. "I should go check on the others. Come on Perry."

"Glad you made it big guy." Perry said as she walked past Adam.

"I'm really proud of you, Adam."

"You didn't think I could do it, did you?" Adam questioned, knowing that Chase doubted him.

"I said some things and I'm really sorry. Actually I lied, we are friends. You're probably one of my best friends."

"Oh Chase, that's because nobody else wants to be your friend."

Chase shook his head, his brother was back to himself .

"I'm just kidding, Chase. Me going out there wasn't just about me growing up, because let's be honest, that's never really going to happen-"

Chase chuckled. "Yeah, that's probably true."

"Don't take this wrong, but you wouldn't have survived that. And It's my job as the older brother to protect you guys."

Sighing he worked on the control panel setting the ship's GPS to home. "I really was out of line."

"Don't worry about it. I say stuff about you all the time, too. Plus, with as much as I throw you around,I think we can call ourselves even." Chase rolled his eyes, only Adam could think that would equal out.

Adam could still sense something was bothering Chase, so he placed a comforting hand on Chase's shoulder. "Seriously Chase, what's wrong?"

"You realize you died, right? I mean your heart stopped. I say all the time that I can't wait to be away from you, but once more I'm reminded how much I need you guys. Seeing , Tasha, and Leo being controlled by the Triton App, and then with everything that else that happened-"

"I'm not going anywhere. I know I embarass you guys, but I do know when to be serious. Seriously though, life without me would be boring and you've already got boring covered." Chase scoffed, Adam paused. He knew Chase heard him when they thought Chase was dead, but he quickly denied it when confronted, but after his near death experience, it was time to tell his family how much they all meant to him. "I love you, Chase. Whether I'm your friend or just your brother, I'm going to be there for you guys. "

Seeing Bree, Adam motioned her over "Bring it in Bree. Look, I know I have some growing up to do, but let's just promise each other that we'll always be there for each other." Their hearts all filled with joy and relief over the events of today, the vacation from hell, but honestly it was a vacation that brought them all closer together. As they group hugged, Adam opened up once more "I love you guys."

"And we love you." they both confessed.

"I can't wait to tell Uncle Dougie about our trip." Adam said as he broke from the hug.

"Yeah, and maybe once more we can remind him to keep his mouth shut." Chase said, as Bree nodded. Krane confessed to them that Douglas confessed all his bionic secrets to Douglas. Not to mention, Douglas was open to Giselle who still was missing. The next job was to make sure they remind Douglas about importance of keeping his mouth shut.

 **Review? Ok could have been better, but hope you enjoyed. Excited for the next episode...shocking, but did you see Marcus in the trailer? Yes, we knew Giselle went back for him...But I'm looking forward to Marcus's interaction with Douglas since Douglas switched sides.**


End file.
